new_ideasfandomcom-20200216-history
Fabian Fox (TV series)
Fabian Fox is a Chilean-American animated slapstick comedy television series created by and Alvaro Ceppi, it is based on the 2019 film Fabian Fox Havoc! It is produced by Zumbastico Studios, Wood Producciones, Pudú Producciones, Fox Cartoons, Inc., and and will premiere on and Fox Boom in 2020. Sypnosis After the events of the film, Fabian Fox and his friends have different adventures and discoveries, while they outsmart their enemies and facing different trouble. Characters See List of Fabian Fox (TV series) characters Segments * Fabian Fox - The adventures of Fabian Fox and his friends. (Created by Andrés Wood) * Cartoon City P.I. - Felipe Fernandez and his new partner Jaime Ñuñez solving mysteries in Maricura. (Created by Andrés Wood) * Mampato - Based on the comic strip by Themo Lobos, follows Mampato and Ogu in their time travel adventures. (created by TBD) * Condorito - Based on the comic strip by Pepo, a humanoid condor named Condorito had comedic situations with his friends and his nephew, Coné, such as get rid of Pepe Cortisona or have to kiss Yayita. (created by TBD) * Morrison Hostel - The segment is about a half-monster-and-half-human girl named Celeste Morrison who, along with her parents' servants, manages a hostel for humans, while outsmarting a evil boy named Boris Acevedo who plans to get rid of the Morrisons. (Created by Bernardita Ojeda) * Jun-Hi - Jun-Hi is a stupid girl who, after leaving an orphanage believing a armadillo thief named Sim C is a martial arts master, becomes the perfect travel companion in search of a scroll which could not existing. (Created by Claudio "Guayi" Mas) * Piggy Doggy - Piggy Doggy is a supervillain pig who spends his time plotting to destroy the City of Goodness, poublated by good-natured pigs. In the end, his plans are always foiled by his own bad luck. (Created by Bernardita Ojeda) * The League of Semi-Heroes - The segments chart the adventures of three pre-teens who use their amazing superpowers to fight evil, but each of them has a problem. Vértigo can fly but he is afraid of heights, Atarantis can run at super speed but he struggles to concentrate so he always forgets where he is going, and Astigmato can burn metal with his powerful laser vision but only at close range, because he is short sighted. (Created by Claudio "Guayi" Mas) * Pepe: A Square in a Round World - Pepe is the only square person in a totally round world. Adding to his difficulties, he constantly has to deal with his crazy neighbor, Pancho, who keeps dragging him off on wild adventures. (Created by Alvaro Ceppi) * Telonio and his Demons - Telonio is a boy who is continually being hassled by a trio of pesky, invisible demons that only he can see. As well as having to contend with them, he’s also trying to win the heart of his beautiful neighbor, Melodia, using his great skill as a jazz guitarist. (Created by Sol Diaz) * Matias Pudu - Matias is a 15 years old pudú who likes to explore with his friends and his drone, while they outsmart a thin puma named Edgardo who tries to catch them. (created by TBD) * Peter and Cat - A short-tempered dog named Peter chases a screwball cat named Cat, but always failed at the end. (created by TBD) * Jaime the Monkey: About a monkey who lives in in a fictional city at the Caribbean Islands. (Created by Bambú Orellana) * Guacho: About a guacho who gets trouble with a clumsy llama in the Atacama desert. (Created by Bernardita Ojeda) * Student vs. Buller: About a young 7th grade student who gets rid of his bullying in the high school. (Created by Germán Acuña) * The Objects Are Alive!: About the lives of many inanimated objects who came to life. (Created by Alvaro Ceppi) * Blue Guy: About a blue Hippie-like guy who likes to live in peace on his colorful RV, but is always interrupted by a World War II soldier. (Created by Bernardita Ojeda) * Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu: About a pudú who makes deliver pizza at every Chilean city per region. (Created by Andrea Cordones) * Signals: About an anthropomorphic traffic sign named Steve, who works as a traffic officer in Santiago. (Created by Alvaro Ceppi) * La Roja Champions: About the players of the Chilean soccer team have winning at many soccer cups. (Created by Matias Latorre) * Kimono Sakura: About a japanese girl who fight ninjas invading a fictional japanese village. (Created by Bernardita Ojeda) * Stu the Farmer Rabbit: About a rabbit who owns a farm which he can hang out with his partners, while outsmart a fox thief. (Created by Eduardo Muñoz Estrado) Cast Original * Ariel Seisdedos as Fabian Fox * Demián Velazco as Rafael Raccoon * Alexis Quiroz as Pablo Opossum * Rodrigo Saavedra as Hector Hawk * Daniel Streeter as Benjamin Bear * Vanessa Silva as Cindy * Abel Musa as Lionel the Ferrari * Cristián de la Fuente as Felipe Fernandez * Pablo Ausensi as Jaime Ñuñez * Sandro Larenas as Lucho * Rodrigo Salinas as Lopez * Sebastián Fernández as Slimy * Tonka Tomicic as Flora * Claudio Barra as Gloob * Dan Rodríguez as Space Segments-Only ''Condorito'' ''Mampato'' ''Morrison Hostel'' ''Jun-Hi'' ''Piggy Doggy'' ''The League of Semi-Heroes'' ''Pepe, a Square in a Round World'' ''Telonio and his Demons'' ''Matias Pudu'' ''Peter and Cat'' ''Jaime the Monkey'' ''Guacho'' ''Student vs. Buller'' ''The Objects Are Alive!! ''Blue Guy ''Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu'' ''Signals'' ''La Roja Champions'' ''Kimono Sakura'' ''Stu the Farmer Rabbit'' Guest stars English dub * Jason Griffith as Fabian Fox * James Arnold Taylor as Rafael Raccoon * Charlie Adler as Pablo Opossum, Lucho, Uncle Fernando Fennec * Scott Menville as Hector Hawk * Khary Payton as Benjamin Bear * Kath Soucie as Cindy * Nolan North as Lionel the Ferrari * Keith Ferguson as Fabricio Fox, Bernardo Casandro, Amando de la Tierra * Grey DeLisle as Fatima Fox * Tom Kane as Dr. Rivera, Dr. Jaurez * Corey Burton as Principal Eduardo Galindo, Facundo Fox, The Talking Tree * Daran Norris as Agent Donaldo * Jennifer Hale as Agent Sandra, Aunt Florinda Fennec * Jace Norman as Felix Fennec * Jeff Bennett as Mauricio the Bus, Coach, Dr. Emeric Cotona * TBD and TBD as Raúl and Ramona Raccoon * E.G. Daily as Teresa Turtle * Rob Paulsen as Reinaldo Rabbit * Robbie Daymond as Johnny McCloud * Troy Baker as Professor Galindo Atomo * David Tennant as Kanji * Jeff Bergman as Chief Hernán * Dee Bradley Baker as Igor Segments-Only Cartoon City P.I. * Phil LaMarr as Felipe Fernandez * Rob Paulsen as Jaime Ñuñez * Grey DeLisle as Maria * Troy Baker as Lt. Ramirez * Charlie Adler as Lucho * Jess Harnell as Lopez * Travis Willingham as Slimy * Tom Kenny as Gloob * Tara Strong as Flora * Dee Bradley Baker as Space ''Condorito'' * Billy West as Condorito * Kath Soucie as Yayita * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Chuma * E.G. Daily as Condy * Corey Burton as Mr. Quasimodo * Mona Marshall as Mrs. Tremebunda * Rob Paulsen as Tin Throat * Jess Harnell as Ungenio Gonzales * Chris Pratt as Egghead * Maurice LaMarche as Pepe Cortisona ''Mampato'' ''Morrison Hostel'' ''Jun-Hi'' * Kath Soucie as Jun-Hi * John DiMaggio as Sim-C * Maurice LaMarche as Grand Ju-Na-Eb ''Piggy Doggy'' * Maurice LaMarche as Piggy Doggy * Dee Bradley Baker as Dog-Chan ''The League of Semi-Heroes'' * Scott Menville as Astigmato * Tara Strong as Atarantis * Jeremy Shada as Vertigo ''Pepe, a Square in a Round World'' * Tom Kenny as Pepe * Jeremy Shada as Pancho * Grey DeLisle as Petunia * Carlos Alazraqui as Mr. Pythagoras ''Telonio and his Demons'' * E.G. Daily as Telonio * Jim Cummings as Melon * Tara Strong as Lula * Rodger Bumpass as Omo ''Matias Pudu'' *Scott Menville as Matias Pudu *Carlos Alazraqui as Chopper *Kath Soucie as Antonia Vicuña *Tom Kenny as Francisco Hummingbird, Zacatuche Gutierrez *Tara Strong as Valentina Pudu, Mrs. Florinda Otter, Professor Loretta Chinchilla *Grey Griffin as Chopperina, Aunt Mabel Flamingo *Phil LaMarr as Uncle Marcelo Huemul, Roberto Fox *Maurice LaMarche as Mr. Condor, The Ancient Chilean Ghost *Kate Micucci as Professor McKenna Chinchilla *Jim Cummings as Grandpa "Chato" Parrot *Jennifer Hale as Ernestina "Tina" Sheep, Chatter Raccoon *Jeff Bennett as Enrique Vicuña *Dan Green as Arturo Flytrap *Rob Paulsen as Danny, Astudillo Fox *Mark Hamill as President Sebastian Puma *John DiMaggio as Moai Guy *Wendee Lee as Mrs. Petunia Lizard *Steven Blum as Efe the Travelling Train *Bill Farmer as Edgardo Puma, The Mouse *Jess Harnell as Churro *Cathy Cavadini as Teresa Lora ''Peter and Cat'' *Maurice LaMarche as Peter *Billy West as Cat *Quinton Flynn as Raul Sanchez *Troy Baker as Pookey *Rob Paulsen as Burkle *Tara Strong as Danny *Hynden Walch as Carla ''Jaime the Monkey'' * Tom Kenny as Jaime ''Guacho'' * Dee Bradley Baker as Guacho and The Llama ''Student vs. Buller'' * Drake Bell as Francisco de la Roja * Josh Keaton as Danilo Carmona * Charlie Adler as Gary Ballemón * Selena Gomez as Romina Muñoz ''The Objects Are Alive!! ''Blue Guy * Tom Kenny as Blue Guy * Roger L. Jackson as Red Sergeant ''Carlos the Pizza Delivery Pudu'' * Ryan Potter as Carlos the Pudu * Jeff Bennett as Antonio the Huemul ''Signals'' * Jess Harnell as Steven * Seth Green as Phil * Maia Mitchell as Alexandra ''La Roja Champions'' ''Kimono Sakura'' * Tara Strong as Kasumi/Kimono Sakura * Corey Burton as Master Yin-Yang * Dee Bradley Baker as Daisuke * Phil LaMarr as Hitoshi * E.G. Daily as Mikami ''Stu the Farmer Rabbit'' * Jeff Bergman as Stu * Susanne Blakeslee as Bonnie * Eric Bauza as Eduardo * Candi Milo as Viviana * Grey Griffin as Gabriela * Kath Soucie as Petunia * E.G. Daily as Egglina * Tom Kenny as Meow * Carlos Alazraqui as T-Bone Guest stars Episodes See List of Fabian Fox episodes Spin-off A spin-off series based on the Maricura P.I. segments was confirmed, it serves as an animated version to Fernandez and Partner Reception Fabian Fox received positive reviews from critics and audiences, who praised for its humor, Chilean culture references and writting. Production Development Writing Voices Animation Music International Broadcast * (Chile, 2020-2024) * (Argentina, 2020-2026) * Fox Boom (United States, 2020-present) * (International, 2020-present) * (International, 2020-present) * Gloob (Brazil, 2020-present) * (Colombia, 2020-present) * (Canada, 2020-present) * (Australia, 2020-present) * (Philippines, 2020-present) * (France, 2023-present) * (Italy, 2023-present) * (Germany, 2023-present) * (Ecuador, 2023-present) * (Mexico, 2020-present) * (Russia, 2020-present) * (Venezuela, 2020-present) * (Spain, 2020-present) * (Portugal, 2020-present) * (United Kingdom, 2020-present) * (Peru, 2023-present) * Bolivia TV (Bolivia, 2023-present) International Titles * Spanish: Fabián Zorro * Portuguese: Fabian Raposo * French: Le Gang de Fabian Renard (Fabian Fox's Gang) * Italian: Fabian Volpe * German: Fabian Fuchs und Seine Coolen Abenteuer (Fabian Fox and his Cool Adventures) * Russian: Жизнь Фабиан Фокс (The Life of Fabian Fox) * Japanese: ファビアン・フォックス * Korean: 이봐, 그거야. 파비안 여우 (Hey, It's Fabian Fox!) * Chinese: 费边福克斯的最酷生活 (Fabian's Cool Life) * Greek: φαβιάνος αλεπού * Finland: Fabian Kettu * Sweden: De Fabian och Rafael Show (The Fabian and Rafael Show) * Poland: Niesamowite Wybryki Fabiański (Fabian Fox: Awesome Antics) Differences between the dubs * The Chilean slangs are replaced by English words in the dub: ** "Qué lata" is replaced by "aw man" in the English dub. ** "Pucha" is replaced by "oh no" in the English dub. ** "Flaite" is replaced by "jerk" in the English dub. ** "Bacán" is replaced by "cool" in the English dub. ** "Altiro" is replaced by "right now" in the English dub. ** "Cachai" is replaced by "comprise" in the English dub. ** "Fome" is replaced by "boring" in the English dub. ** "Chala" is replaced by "flip flop" in the English dub. ** "Guagua" is replaced by "baby" in the English dub. ** "Poto" is replaced by "butt" in the English dub. ** "Carrete" is replaced by "party" in the English dub. ** "Guata" is replaced by "stomach" in the English dub. ** "Pololo" is replaced by "boyfriend" in the English dub. ** "Quiltro" is replaced by "mutt" in the English dub. ** "Afiche" is replaced by "poster" in the English dub. ** "Bistec" is replaced by "beef" in the English dub. ** "Chao" is replaced by "bye" in the English dub. ** "Panqueque" is replaced by "pancake" in the English dub. ** "Queque" is replaced by "biscuit" in the English dub. ** "La raja" is replaced by "awesome" in the English dub. ** "Cuatico" is replaced by "weird" in the English dub. ** "Si po" is replaced by "yeah sure" in the English dub. ** "Peso" is replaced by "dollar" in the English dub. ** "Empanada" is replaced by "dumpling" in the English dub. * The title cards are traduced in Englisn in order to appeal with the dubs. * Some pop culture references are changed * Some characters' design looks different than the original dub. * During the intro and the credits, the Consejo Nacional de Televisión logo was removed to avoid plagiarism against international issues. * In the live-action sequences, the director's actor was changed by Ben Affleck in the English dub * The Chilean traditions were replaced by American traditions in the dub. * Some 20th Century Fox's animated characters made cameos in the dub. * (reserved for Bricky Blocks) * (reserved for Bricky Blocks) * Oño's (one of the three demons from Telonio and his Demons) menacingly smile is replaced with an angry face, and his dialogues are changed, not calling Telonio a loser and instead yelling to make other stuff. * Some characters' names from the other segements are changed in the English dub. * A few scenes are redrawn for fit with American audiences. * The English dub's intro shows differents scenes than the original dub's intro. Gallery Concept Art Fabian Fox Title Card Concept.png|Concept art of the series' title card Official Artwork Fabian Fox in his TV Design.png|Fabian Fox Opening Credits and Ending Credits Screenshots Other Fabian Fox Title Card (Original).png|The original dub's title card Fabian Fox Title Card.png|The English dub's title card Trivia * Fabian Fox is inspired by Disney's Roger Rabbit and Baby Herman shorts, Hanna-Barbera's Heyyy, It's the King, Warner Bros.' Hey Alley Cat!, Nickelodeon's Hey Arnold!, All Grown Up! and The Loud House, Paramount's The Cartoon Adventures of Jeremy Jaguar, Cartoon Network's Tyler the Teenage Racecar, DreamWorks Animation's DreamWorks Dragons, MGM's Pink Panther and Pals, Sony's Chucky Fox and Hotel Transylvania: The Series, Lionsgate's Luke Lion, Teletoon's Spliced, Nelvana's 6teen, GMAT's Awesome Cheetah, Jim Davis Robin the 10th Grade Wolf, World Events Productions' Denver the Last Dinosaur, Archie Comics' Archie and Van Beuren Cartoons' Cubby Bear. * The series follows the three episode formula, with the first and third starring Fabian Fox, the second staring either Felipe Fernandez or other segment. The first one also co-stars either his friends, Lionel or Cindy. Each Fabian Fox episode concludes with a sequence involving all the events are filmed on a TV studio stage, akin to the events as seen in the film. * This is 20th's Century Fox Television's first family-friendly animated series since Life with Louie in 1994-1998. * In contrast to the film, the events of the series take place one year after the film, with the characters discovered. Also, unlike the film, they have a sub-plot animated segment with Felipe Fernandez (here a cartoon german shepherd character rather than a live-action human/person) and his new sidekick solving cartoon cases. Also, the Dog Patrol, instead of being corrupt police officers, are masters of crime. ** In addition, the Cartoon P.I. segments is mainly based on the original book series. * To promote the series' premiere, 21st Century Fox and Zumbastico Studios launched a series of posters featuring the show's characters with the studios' flagship, with the motto "A new fox comes to America", including: ** Fabian taking a selfie with M.J. Walrus. ** Rafael have a relax with Hermes Conrad and Marge Simpson. ** Pablo showing his muscles to some Springfield and Quahog women. ** Hector laughing in a dinner with Bart Simpson, Brian Griffin and Roger. ** Benjamin hanging out with Philip J. Fry. ** Cindy making shoppings with Leela and Lois Griffin. ** Felipe Fernandez and Jaime Ñuñez solving mysteries with the Mouseunds. ** Mampato and Ogu talking with Little Mischief Mammoth. ** Condorito with Condy have a cup-clinking with Homer Simpson and Bender. ** Celeste gets mad and yelling at Pup and Kat and Richard Tyler. ** The Morrisons chasing Dashy Raccoon, Itchy and (a dead) Scratchy and Peter Griffin. ** Cale Tucker, Manolo Sánchez and Rodney Copperbottom helping Jun-Hi and Sim-C battling with Mr. and Mrs. Badguy. ** Piggy Doggy and Dog-Chan throwing a dynamite at Roland the Rat. ** The Semi-Heroes have talking with Mighty Dog and Cat Wonder. ** Pepe having a picnic with Maddie and Russell. ** Telonio scared at the Goose suprising him, with the Fox telling "Welcome to my life". ** Jaime the Monkey playing games against Dr. Invento and Rogi. ** Sargent Snake and Private Peacock causing mayhem at Guacho and Llama running in the Atacama. ** Kid Fox and his friends helping Francisco de la Roja to get rid of the Gary Ballemón. ** Steven prohibits Slowspoke Sloth to go faster. ** Blue Guy have a party with Disco Rex, the Hip Kids, Ned Flanders and Chris Griffin in his RV. ** Carlos deliver a pizza to The Smith family. ** Stu and his gang farming carrots and vegetables with Lisa Simpson, Doctor John Zoidberg and the Eight Bitlings. * Some cameos from other Chilean cartoons appears in the Fabian Fox and Maricura P.I. segments. * The Mampato segments are based both the comic books and the 2002 award-winning film . * The Condorito segments are based both the with elements from . * This is Andrés Wood's first animated project ever made. * The dub for the show is made by , best known for made dubs for anime shows. * The Canadian animation studio makes both hand-drawn animation and flash animation for the series, being Nelvana's first TV series co-produced with 20th Century Fox. ** Also, is one of the productions to be based on a film, the others being Star Wars: Droids, Star Wars: Ewoks, Beetlejuice, Fievel's American Tails, Family Dog, Free Willy, Ace Ventura: Pet Detective and Hotel Transylvania: The Series. * Unlike the films, the characters have different designs. * The series features cameos from Pudú Producciones, Zumbastico Studios, Zumbastico Feature Animation, Pudú Comics, Canal 13, Bernardita Ojeda, La Nave Producciones, Marko Torres, Punkrobot, Atiempo, Vivienne Barry, Novasur, UCV Televisión, Carlos Trupp, Pepo, Themo Lobos, etc. Poll How do you think about the Fabian Fox animated series? Cool Nice Good Kinda Bad Ugly Horrible!! Category:Bricky Blocks' Ideas Category:KKDisney's ideas Category:ModernClassicGamer's ideas Category:Fabian Fox Havoc! Category:Hand-drawn animation Category:Traditional animated Category:TV Series Category:TV Shows Category:Flash animation Category:TV shows based on Films Category:20th Century Fox Category:Nelvana Category:Pudú Producciones Category:Chilean